Planning Ahead
by theresnodustinheaven
Summary: Young Barbara along with her boyfriend, who is convinced that he is the dorkiest man on the planet, Adam contemplate on their life together in the future.


Barbara sat in her boyfriend's room, back of her head resting on said lover's legs. Her big, brown orbs rolled upwards—backwards, even—to meet her boyfriend's comic book that he had been reading, nose buried in it. With a small whimper, she began to sit up, in which Adam, her boyfriend, would momentarily remove one of his arms from holding the book, only to snatch it right back up after she had left the presence of his lap.

Sitting up, back erect, Barbara was faced with Adam's shelf, which was not only swarmed with various action figures that Adam had yet to teach Barbara about, but also small houses and stores that he had created in his free time. She could recall once upon a time that Adam had stated that he was going to sculpt the entire town, and when the two of them married—if they ever were, much to Barbara's liking—he would finish the town, therefore being able to decorate the house with something he was truly proud of. Barbara liked seeing him happy; he always seemed like he was when he worked on the small buildings, despite the fact that he looked very serious and focused when he did work on them. And besides, she hadn't seen any of them in a while, not the new ones. So, she gazed upon each and every one, admiring the hard work and time that he put into all of them.

"Adam," she spoke, not removing her gaze from the houses.

"Hmm," was his reply, but it came out more as a satisfied hum than a questioning one. He never removed his eyes from the flimsy book that was still in his hands.

"When are you going to finish the model of the town? It's coming along nicely, by the way." Her right hand extended, gingerly poking and prodding at one of the miniature houses.

"I'll be done sooner or later," blue eyes scanned the next few panels rather quickly. "Thank you," he then added.

Now, Barbara turned around slightly, laughing softly. "No, I mean, when are we getting _married_? You said that we would when you were done with this model."

Adam's hands shook slightly, cheeks growing hot. After he dog-eared the page that he was on and set the comic book aside, he glanced over to Barbara, his cheeks furiously burning nine shades of red. "I-I did say that, didn't I? …" It wasn't that Adam didn't want to marry Barbara—Heavens, no!—it was just that he had a hard time believing this. He was already thankful for being her boyfriend, but now this? Besides, they were still far too young! And he was sure that she knew that as well. "Well, Barbara, I don't have to finish it to marry you, b-but I'd like to, of course. And we're still pretty young, you know."

"Of course I know that, silly!" Her laugh only grew louder, big, brown eyes brightening. "I'm just curious." Perhaps it was an instinct, but her hands fell on his left leg, back arching over to get another view of her boyfriend from a different angle.

Adam's blush grew even deeper, and Barbara's hands on his leg didn't help. "Well, if we could, I'd finish the model tonight to marry you tomorrow."

Of course that drew an "aww" from Barbara's lips, then proceeded on to making her scoot closer towards him and wrap her arms around his neck, then to bury her head in his neck. _Oh, gosh_, the flushed man thought, _she's so pretty. Her hair— oh, her hair _… He let his fingers comb through it, get stuck halfway, and then he let them be, hanging in Barbara's hair. She didn't seem to mind, seeing how she refused to budge. _I love her hair. It's so curly you could get lost in it. Thank goodness it isn't straight. That would be too boring. _Finally, she pulled back, sparkling, brown eyes looking up in his. _And her eyes! They're so deep that I could stare into them for hours _… He saw Barbara's lips move, but couldn't hear what she had said. And her soft lips. _Oh, so soft_ … She spoke again, now becoming slightly annoyed with the man. And her face. _Oh, it's just_ … He reached out to caress it, but was met with Barbara's hand instead, which pushed him away while a small frown crossed her face.

"Are you even listening to me?" she questioned, in both an angry and sad tone. This caused Adam to nod quickly before his eyes closed and his head hung low with shame. He looked up, with a hopeful glance.

"I asked if you would ever want to have children." she restated, knowing that Adam would probably not be able to read her mind.

What. What. … _What_! Oh God, she was serious! How could she, of all people, ask the dorkiest man on the planet to have children with her!? Why would she want to have _his_ children!? This was _insane_! This was _impossible_! This was so insane and so impossible that Adam had actually begun to fall backwards, only to simply catch himself with his left hand, while his right tugged on the collar of his loose t-shirt, now realizing that it was rather hot in his room.

Taking his few sudden outbursts as a negative reaction, Barbara's frown only grew. "Adam, is that a no?" she whimpered.

Adam immediately latched onto his girlfriend's shoulders, watching as her brown eyes shot wide. "Barbara, no! . . . Barbara, no. Look, I'm sorry that I've been all jumpy and all. It's just that, well, I'm surprised that you'd be asking me all of this. I'm probably the geekiest person alive, and yet, you want to do all of these wonderful things with me. Yes, I want to marry you; yes, I want to have children with you. Obviously not now, but in the future, yes. It's just"—he sighed—"there are so many wonderful guys out there and you chose me. I'm surprised that you actually did that. Heck, I'm surprised that you wanted to come over today!" He chuckled momentarily. "Look, I'm sorry, hon. I want you to be happy, not all whimper-y. I do want to get married and start a family with you, I'm sure of that."

"Adam," she started, "it's fine. I had a feeling that you'd agree with me anyway." And then she paused, contemplating her thoughts for a rather long time. "I'm surprised that you'd say all of those things actually. I wouldn't want to be with someone that was all burly and popular, or rich and snooty, or whatever. I wanted you. There was a reason that I always stared at you in class, and I knew that you'd look at me as well. And I didn't pick you out of pity, mind you. I always thought you were a cutie.

"And Adam, if you don't want to marry or have children, you can say so. I don't want to force something upon you that you'd be unhappy with—"

"No, Barbara." He couldn't help cutting her off. "I want to. I'm just a little shocked, that's all."

Smiling, she leaned into his face, planting a rose-colored peck on his cheek, which left him burning nine shades of red once more.


End file.
